Cendrier astral
by lges
Summary: " Faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes de fumer, trésor " Elle brûle sa clope assise sur une planète et je crève nos silences avec un ricochet d'étoiles. Les pieds dans le vide ils se croient intouchables. Ils se font des promesses de vie plutôt que d'amour. "  Blaise si la guerre ne se termine jamais, tu crois qu'on pourra haïr nos étoiles  ? "


**Hola amigos ! J'ai beau avoir l'air très joyeuse cet OS l'est un peu moins. C'est une histoire d'amour, de grillages de clopes et d'étoiles. Je vous laisse savourer tout ça et n'oubliez pas une Review = une étoile en plus dans le ciel ^^**

**Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling ! j'emprunte c'est tout.**

**Rating : K + pour usage de la cigarette**

* * *

Cendrier Astral

Le vide s'étend sous nos pieds. Daphnée tu pleures, ça fait trois jours que je les essuies tes foutues larmes. On va crever, je sais que tu n'as plus d'illusions, alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

T'as envie de te jeter dans le vide ? Tu veux que je te pousse peut-être ? Trésor, sois gentille sèche tes larmes car, ça m'épuise.

- « Daphnée et si à trois on saute ? »

- « Blaise, ne sois pas ridicule veux-tu ! J'ai jamais appris à voler moi »

- « Qui te parles de voler ? »

Tu ris presque, enfin j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu t'étrangles. Puis tu tousses, un peu.

- « Faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes de fumer, trésor »

- « Sois pas si moralisateur Zabini » Tu réponds avec un ton agacé.

T'as jamais appréciée ta dépendance à la nicotine moldue. T'as jamais appréciée grand-chose en fait à part toi. T'es narcissique, ma Daphnée. T'écrasais les envieux d'un coup de talon, tu brisais leurs regards au premier coup d'œil. Jolie sirène, tu les cachais bien tes serres.

À l'extérieur, on ne voit pas plus loin que notre nez mais on arrive quand même à distinguer les silhouettes difformes des Détraqueurs. Ces créatures ignobles ont le don de me mettre hors de moi. Pourquoi ? Cette question tu ne me la poseras jamais. Pourquoi ? Sans doute, te rappelles-tu la même chose que moi. Le départ de Théo avec Pansy. L'absence de Tracey, le vide dans ses yeux quand la trace de café obscurcit la première page du journal, je me souviens tu lui avais serrée la main. Puis la déchéance, trésor, la déchéance. Le contact de ces monstres te rappelles la fin de notre monde. T'as commencée à fumer, à te perdre toujours plus loin. Tu t'es perdue dans ce labyrinthe sinueux et t'as perdue le fil d'Ariane. Jolie Daphnée le minotaure va te bouffer.

* * *

Moi de mon côté j'ai servi de rempart et de digue à la mer déchaînée qui s'abattait sur nous. Y avait pas pire châtiment que les cris de cette fillette, tu sais celle qu'on a retrouvée dans les cachots la dernière fois. La sang-de-bourbe au teint cireux pourtant tu l'aimais bien cette gamine avec ses anglaises brunes, sa malice dans ses yeux. Tu m'as dis ne plus se souvenir de son nom, je sais que tu mens. C'est un de tes nouveaux passe-temps, le mensonge.

Tu grilles tes clopes dans le vide, tu mens. Puis tu cauchemardes et t'attends. Enfin tu ris nerveusement et tu tombes mollement.

Le vertige me prend soudainement, j'ai l'impression qu'on va finir démembrés sur le sol tout en bas. Je serre entre mes doigts la rambarde sur laquelle on est assis.

- « Tu fais moins le malin, hein Blaise » ricanes-tu.

- « Un mot de plus et je te balance par-dessus bord »

Tu tournes vers moi ton visage, ce drôle de brouillon comme la palette de l'artiste quand il mélange toute ses couleurs. Le noir de tes yeux a déteint sur le blanc de tes joues, le rose de tes lèvres fait presque vulgaire sur cette esquisse. T'as des creux et des bosses un peu partout, des larmes qui coulent le long de ton cou et pourtant même si tu te disloques dans ta bulle, ta voix, elle, ne flanche pas. Nous sommes enfin revenus au silence, il découpe dans nos cœur des tranches d'aciers et laisse sur nos lèvres un gout de métal brûlé. Puis enfin tu rebranches le son, tu électrises ce moment de tes mots :

- « Blaise si la guerre ne se termine jamais, tu crois qu'on pourra haïr nos étoiles ? »

- « J'en sais rien »

Ma lassitude siffle à mes oreilles. Hier on a vu des étoiles, y en avait quatre dans le ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu, le ciel. T'as choisis celle la plus au nord pour t'indiquer la direction et j'ai choisi celle à sa droite pour être sûr que tu ne te perdes pas.

* * *

Je me souviens de nos premières années à Poudlard, notre joie enfantine, nos rires incontrôlables. Je me souviens du Draco qui mettait un point d'honneur à surpasser Potter, aujourd'hui Draco n'a plus de but et plus assez de force pour défier Potter à quoi que ce soit. Je me souviens de Pansy qui lui collait aux basques comme une sangsue du lac, aujourd'hui Pansy n'est plus là et elle a trouvé sa voie auprès de Théo même si je doutes qu'il puisse la protéger. Tracey, elle est toujours là, elle est un peu notre Baron Sanglant au féminin. Il n'y a peut-être pas autant de sang sur ses mains mais elle est aussi transparente qu'un fantôme et rien qu'a la regarder tout le monde sait qu'elle porte ses propres chaines.

Daphnée, tu sors tes cigarettes et t'en allumes une avec un Sortilèges Informulés. T'as toujours excellé dans l'art du silence alors que certains sont doués pour faire la conversation. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour admirer la joie de vivre de ta sœur qui se plait avec pour seul horizon ses bouquins et Draco. T'aspires la fumée sans bruit et tu répand autour de nous un nuage de tabac qui sent le goudron et nous cache un peu plus aux yeux du monde. Nous vivions dans notre galaxie, la galaxie des perdus et des oubliés. Tu tapotes sur ta cigarette et laisse tomber un peu de cendre dans le vide.

- « C'est ton cendrier, la terre tout en bas ? »

- « Elle est tellement souillée de sang et de corps mutilés que tu sais on fait plus la différence »

Tu te la jouais princesse des étoiles qui se servait de la Terre comme d'un cendrier géant, tu déposais un peu de cendre sur la tête de tout ces hommes et tu t'improvisais curée qui faisais ton baptême de sang et de cendre.

Puis quand ta tige finie de se consumer, tu poses pieds à terre et tu exhume l'humaine derrière l'écran de fumée et le mirage éphémère de cette déesse qui embrassait ses clopes à pleines bouches comme ses amantes qui brûlent les lèvres de leurs maris.

Tu me laisse seul dans ton univers et je te rejoins, je quitte le firmament pour un sol sous mes pieds et toi à mes côtés.

- « C'est fini pour ce soir » tu murmures presque désolée.

- « Bah, tu sais trésor la brume et ta dépendance seront toujours là demain et le jours d'après et... »

Je me retiens d'ajouter « Jusqu'à la fin de nos vies » car tes lèvres sont pincées, serrées.

Tu te colles à moi, grande dame devenue servante et j'exhale ton odeur : le tabac prend presque le dessus sur ton parfum aérien mais finalement cette fragrance te correspond bien.

On fais un vœu même si y a pas d'étoiles, on crève nos cœurs même si y a pas d'amour, on s'embrasse même si y a pas de cigarettes et on plane même si y a pas de ciel.

- « Trésor si demain tu décides de sauter, je me jetterais avec toi »

- « On attendra les feux de joies pour sauter, amour, on serra si beau tout illuminés »

Les plus timbrés signent des pactes avec du sang, nous on signait nos vies sous le firmament.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Ha que j'adore le Daphnée/Blaise ça me prend au tripes d'écrire un truc comme ça ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ( ou pas ) mais j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part de votre ressenti. Bisous et Merci.**


End file.
